


Sale gosse

by camille_miko



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, rien n'est à moi.<br/>Prompt : Amitié de Ted et Justin avec en fond du Brian/Justin. Ted croise Justin dans une librairie/autre.<br/>Notes : Ne tient outrageusement pas compte de la saison 2, 3, 4 et 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sale gosse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/gifts).



Ted regardait sans réelle conviction les B.D. qui se trouvaient dans le bac. L'anniversaire de Michael avait la mauvaise manie de revenir tous les ans, et à chaque fois la même question revenait : que lui offrir ? Il n'y connaissait rien en comics et malheureusement, cela restait ce que préférait le brun.

Comme toujours, il était là, à désespérer, tout en sachant qu'il ferait comme toujours : il finirait par lui acheter des conneries sur les idées d'Emmet. Comme d'habitude. Ce fichu magasin portait bien son nom –The BigBazar- mais ce n'était jamais pour l'aider. Il était encore là à se plaindre, quand 65 kilos lui tombèrent dessus.

Justin. What else, comme disait l'autre. Ce "gosse" avait le don de toujours être là où on ne l'attendait pas, en particulier, là où, eux, se trouvaient. Contrairement à Michael, il n'avait jamais pensé "sangsue". Plutôt quelque chose comme "pauvre gosse". 

Pourtant, l'année, qui venait de passer, avait plutôt prouvé que celui qui s'était fait largement avoir, c'était Brian. Celui-ci était clairement mordu du jeune homme, bien qu'il s'en défende. Après l'agression de Justin, Brian avait été effondré, mais avait interdit que l'on en parle. Si Justin l'avait su, il ne le devait qu'à sa perspicacité. Personne ne s'était amusé à passer outre les menaces silencieuses du sieur Kinney, pas même Mélanie.

Tout le monde avait respecté ce silence, même quand Brian avait repoussé une nouvelle fois Justin. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un gosse et qu'il l'encombrait. Parce que c'est dangereux et que tu aurais pu mourir, Justin...

Seulement, il s'était accroché et avait frappé Brian, ce soir-là. Il lui avait rappelé qu'il était lui aussi un homme et que, vu comment il avait hurlé la veille au lit, le mot "encombré" n'était pas celui qu'il utiliserait.

Il suivait ses cours par correspondance, comme il se fatiguait encore vite, et bien souvent il travaillait avec Debbie. Celle-ci était très fière de lui.

 

Un beau jour, il avait découvert combien faire les comptes posait problème au café. Il s'était alors discrètement renseigné et avait demandé à Ted son avis. Maintenant, c'était Justin qui les faisait et il fallait dire qu'il était consciencieux. Ils s'étaient beaucoup vus, au début. Depuis... Ils étaient plus proches.

 

\- Tu cherches quelque chose pour Michael ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher... Répondit Ted.

 

Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais il avait su séaccrocher. En réalité, il s'était imposé chez Brian. Il avait laissé des affaires. Des oublis. Il y avait eu des emprunts, involontaires évidemment. Etrange comme ses boxers ressemblaient à ceux de Brian. Ce jeu-là avait semblé ravir Mélanie. L'air de rien, elle ne cessait de suggérer des idées à Justin. Lindsay avait articulé une ou deux fois à son encontre un silencieux "gamine", sans pour autant intervenir. Bien que Brian le nie toujours, elle sentait qu'il appréciait cet envahissement tactique et silencieux.

 

Avec un an de recul, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que la technique du blond puisse marcher aussi bien. Brian restait Brian, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser Justin mettre son nom sur la boite aux lettres, ni même réclamer explicitement sa présence, mais il avait fini par lui dire de se faire un double des clefs, sinon il attraperait la crève à l'attendre dans le couloir.

\- M-Michael disait qu'il lui manquait ce numéro-là, hier, quand on a fait les courses.

Ted eut un sourire. Ce sale gosse avait un instinct d'enfer.

 

Fin


End file.
